


The Butt Plug Tree

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plug Tree, Franks a nice guy, Gardener!Jim, M/M, Mama McCoy likes to mother everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is hired as a gardener for the summer for the McCoy's. He's asked to cut a tree into a rather interesting shape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Plug Tree

When Jim got the job as the gardener for the McCoy’s, he couldn’t believe his luck. They were loaded and were paying more than his seventeen-year-old and just graduated mind could handle. By the end of summer he’d be able to afford a new bike twice over.

He spent twenty minutes driving around the neighbourhood trying to find the house. When he eventually pulled up , his jaw dropped. The house was larger than his place four times over. Jim felt out of place in his ripped jeans, plaid shirt and ancient pick-up borrowed from his stepfather.

He rang the doorbell gently and was greeted by a short woman in an apron. She introduced herself as Mrs McCoy and led him out into the back garden while explaining everything he’d be expected to do for the next three months. She showed him the shed where the all the equipment was kept then left him too, telling him that if he had any questions she would be in the kitchen.

He spent the morning shaping the bushes that lined the driveway into twirls. The sun was beating down on his neck and he wished he’d worn a hat or some sun cream. By lunchtime he was sweating like a pig and desperate for some water.

He was taking a quick break under a tree when someone dropped some wrapped sandwiches and two bottles of water down next to him. He looked up to thank the person and saw the most perfect pair of hazel eyes. Attached to said eyes was a tall, lean man, dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt.

“You should stay hydrated or you may get heatstroke” The man drawled.

“What are you? A doctor” Jim replied, unscrewing one of the bottle caps and gulping down half of it.

“Funnily enough yes. Neurosurgeon actually” He answered.

“Well then I’ll be sure to follow your advice. Now I’ve got a tree that needs to look like a butt-plug” Jim said sarcastically, before standing up.

“I’ve had some interesting comments but that’s a new one” The man laughed.

Suddenly Jim realised that this was probably not one of the staff and regretted the butt-plug comment. He tried to backtrack, “I mean, it could be a butt-plug but it’s a very nice butt-plug. All the neighbours will be totally jealous” Jim babbled.

The man laughed again, a deep throaty chuckle at Jim’s desperate attempts not to get fired on his first day.

“Trust me, I don’t give a shit about the shapes of the trees. In fact I think my mother only keeps the place in such good condition for appearances sake. She’d prefer the land for peach trees or horses.” He admitted.

“Huh, well it’s nice to know that society’s expectations on the rich are keeping me employed” Jim laughed.

“Sure sure. Well I suppose I should leave you to it. Have fun with your butt-plug tree” The man said, walking off back towards the house, leaving Jim alone.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with the tree and, by the end of the day, thought that it looked pretty good. He told Mrs McCoy he was leaving, climbed in his truck and set off home.

When he pulled up at the Kirk farmhouse, Frank was waiting on him, chopping vegetables in the kitchen. He told him about his day and went up to his room, intent of forgetting about his encounter with the man.

\----

By the end of the first month, Jim felt like he was rolling in money. He’d put down the deposit on his new bike and would have all the money he needed in two weeks.

Tonight the McCoy’s were holding a party and Jim was expected to stay late and help set up the garden with lights and a stage. He hadn’t seen much more of the man, who he had later learned was called Leonard, except occasionally sitting out on the patio with piles of paperwork.

He was standing on a ladder; trying to hand some fairy lights on the butt-plug tree when he overbalanced and felt the ladder start to tip. He was only about ten feet up and in a moment of panic grabbed hold of the lights and held on as he felt the ladder fall away from under him.

He was debating letting go and taking his chances on falling when he heard a familiar laugh behind him then someone picking up the ladder and placing it back under his feet. Jim breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally back on solid ground.

“I told you to stay hydrated,” Leonard said.

“What does that have to do with me almost falling to my death from a butt-plug tree” Jim asked.

“I’m just stating facts and it was only ten foot, you’d have lived, especially with two doctors in the house” Leonard replied, “It’s not like I can’t fix all the bones you’d break” He continued.

“Good for you Bones, now I suppose you need to go smooch up to some rich people while drinking my monthly wages in champagne” Jim said finally, turning around to climb up the ladder again.

“How about I hold the bottom of the ladder so I don’t need to take you to hospital. I quite like drinking away money at the expense of my parents. And where the hell did ‘Bones’ come from anyway?” Leonard drawled.

“Leonard sounds like someone twice your age” Jim explained, climbing back up the ladder and finishing up hanging the lights while Leo held the ladder below him. 

“Well thanks for that, I better go make sure your mother doesn’t murder me for putting the ice sculptures in the wrong place” Jim laughed.

“She’s not like that, trust me. She’s probably holding back the urge to mother you.” Bones said.

“Seriously? Why?” Jim asked, wondering if this family could get weirder.

“It’s a southern thing, we like to take care of people.” Leo said.

“Good to know, well I should let you go. Have a nice party,” Jim said, before turning away.

“Hey Jim!” Bones called after him, making Jim turn, “I’ll save you some champagne, you can find out what it’s like to drink money” Leo called, making Jim laugh before walking over to where some men were placing an ice sculpture of a horse onto a concrete slab.

True to his word, Leonard did save Jim a bottle of the champagne that he took home. After he googled the name. He almost dropped it when he saw that it was worth $500 dollars. Oh how the other half lived.

In the end he gave it to Frank, he’d never had the taste for champagne and he considered payment for the truck. Frank looked almost as shocked as he did and gave him a look when he told him how he got it. Jim flipped him the bird and headed out to work.

\---------

Bones had started spending more time outside on the patio while Jim worked. Mrs McCoy had also started the mothering that Bones had mentioned on the night of the party. It got worse when he mentioned his own absent mother. Frank hadn’t had to cook in days with her sending him home with freshly cooked meals. Which he was rather pleased with.

Bones was watching on in amusement as his mom tried to get Jim to take another pan of brownies home with him. He’d already had many a friend scared off by his mother and he almost laughed out loud when Jim caved and added the box to the four others sitting on the counter.

Bones could see Jim was on the verge of breakdown and decided he should probably go save the poor man before he went running for the hills, which would be a pity since he had such a great ass.

“Mama, don’t scare the poor man now. How about we let Jim get back to his gardening” Leo said pointedly and Jim shot him a grateful look before escaping out the doors and back to the lawnmower.

Jim ignored Bones and his mom arguing and began to start up the mower again; he’d only gone in for a glass of water and had been trapped by Mrs McCoy and that had been half an hour ago. He patted himself down before realising he must have left the keys in the kitchen.

He snuck back in, thankful that Bones and his mom weren’t around; he looked around for the keys but couldn’t see them anywhere. He began a through search of the kitchen and startled when he felt someone up behind him, turning around his face was inches from Bones’. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to lean into him.

“Uh Bones, do you need something?” Jim asked nervously, leaning further back against the counter.

“What do you think I want Jim?” Bones asked seductively.

“Well since your in the kitchen… a snack maybe?” Jim said quietly, eyes staring in Bones’

“You’re deflecting” Bones said matter-of-factly

“Well you’re awfully close right now” Jim replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Do you want this Jim?” Bones asked taking a step back to give him some space.

“God yes” Jim breathed.

“I stole the keys to the lawnmower by the way” Bones admitted and Jim laughed before being pressed back against the cabinets and kissed to within an inch of his life. Jim moaned and pushed back wrapping his arms around Bones’ neck. They ere just getting into it when they were interrupted by a small cough from the doorway, they broke apart and looked around.

Eleanor McCoy stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, “Really Leo, in a food preparation area. I thought I taught you better. Sorry Jim” She said.

Leo and Jim looked at each other before bursting out laughing; Eleanor smiled at the boys before leaving them to whatever they were going to do.

“So Jim, wanna come up to my room to you know…?” Leo asked.

“Maybe I should have accepted that pie if I’m going to doing so much exercise” Jim leered.

Bones didn’t dignify that with a response so simply grabbed Jim’s hand and led him up the grand staircase to his bedroom.

\-----

Later when they came back down, Eleanor was in the kitchen laying out sandwiches and juice on the counter.

“I thought you could both use a snack,” She said knowingly.

Jim blushed and Leo sniggered before grabbing both plates and glasses and leading Jim out onto the patio. They sat opposite each other at the large table.

“I think I’m going to have to resign as your gardener, conflict of interest you know?” Jim said lightly.

“I agree, I think it’s bad practice to get fucked by the boss” Leo said, “However, I think that your last job should be to cut that tree into something else, anything else” He continued, gesturing over to the butt plug tree.

“I think I could manage that, although I have fond memories of that tree, it was where we first met” Jim replied.

“I don’t think I’ll be forgetting it anytime soon” Leo agreed, reaching over to kiss Jim on the side of the face.

“Yes the epic tale of our love starting at the butt-plug tree”


End file.
